Mistletoe
by Pliva
Summary: Donna invites the Doctor and the Master to a Christmas party and it's up to the Doctor to convince the Master to celebrate Christmas. A little holliday fluff writen for Christmasgift!2009. Written for qaffian luvr. Master/Doctor


**Another ficlet for Christmasgift!09 for qaffian_luvr, also done to celebrate the end of exams. Thank Rassilion! If anyone else would like to leave a prompt, simply follow the link in my journal. However, it has been pointed out to me that Livejournal does not work for everyone. So, if you would still like a prompt PM me or leave a prompt in the reviews. I am now on vacation people, keep me busy!**

* * *

The invitation was delivered by a sheepish looking mail carrier. The envelope was simply addressed to:

_The Doctor (the skinny man in the suit)_

_Nearest incident with aliens_

_England. Somewhere. Usually. _

The carrier confessed that they had delivered it purely out of curiosity and the Doctor was quite happy to have a reason to slip away from UNIT after they took care of the miniature mastodons from Nebula 7. It turned out to be from Donna, inviting them to a Christmas party.

"No," the Master said shortly, looking from his reading when the Doctor found him in the library. "Everyone of your little cult will be there."

"Martha wouldn't be part of a cult," the Doctor argued.

The Master shrugged. "That's only because the Freak would make sure it had bizarre rituals involving candles and alcohol before ultimately ending in an orgy. Or was that the last party you tried to drag me to?"

"While I have no doubt Donna would welcome any kind of orgy with Jack, she'd definitely kick us out before it started," the Doctor replied. "Besides, if we're up late we can sleep in on Christmas. Take the day off, an actually day off mind you, and get back to traveling on Boxing Day."

The Master looked up at him with a frown. "We're celebrating Christmas?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"It's so _human_ and _domestic_," the Master replied, wrinkling his nose.

"I've already gotten you a gift," the Doctor said. "If we don't celebrate Christmas, you won't ever get it."

"Why Christmas? Why not Chanukah?" the Master demanded. The Doctor looked away and mumbled about not quite trusting the Master with open flames.

"If we celebrate Christmas we get to have a Christmas shag," the Doctor pointed out, hurriedly continuing when he saw the considering look in the Master's eyes. "We can open the drawer on the nightstand."

Well, there were some things the Master couldn't say no to.

---

"I am going to ask you this once," Donna said when she opened her door on Christmas Eve. "Is there anything remotely scaly, slithery, slimy, blubbery, flight worthy, ravenous, lost or otherwise troublesome alien thing following you around this Christmas that might ruin this party? Because I know you and trouble follows you around."

"Nothing," the Doctor promised, smiling innocently when Donna eyed him suspiciously.

"There really isn't," the Master said, pushing past her through the doorway. "I wanted an excuse to avoid this little gathering so I checked. Twice."

"Keep that up and I'll make you wear the Santa hat," Donna promised as she gave the Doctor a hug and stepped back. The Master immediately zeroed in on the spiced rum even though none of it was nearly strong enough to get him anywhere near buzzed. Martha had brought Tom, but even after Gwen and Tosh insisted that Jack and Ianto were supposed be here they gave up on the pair after an hour.

Donna started up a few party games but it was near impossible to play charades when she insisted on being the Doctor's partner.

Halfway through a painful round that consisted of the Doctor hopping across the floor on one leg while making hooting noises while Donna yelled, "It's a pogo stick! No, a unicycle! Why the bloody hell would a unicycle hoot?" Jack appeared with Ianto and claimed that they had lost track of time. They were forgiven when Jack produced some hyper vodka and the Master was glad to finally have the chance to get properly sloshed. The ensuing game of Never Have I Ever had to be cut short because Jack and the Master were dangerously close to alcohol poisoning and no one could look them in the eye for the rest of the night. The Doctor quickly excused themselves from the party when the Master remarked that Martha Jones was quite attractive on holidays.

"Did you have fun?" the Doctor asked as they walked home. The Master nodded, feeling his body begin to work the alcohol through his system. He would likely be sober within the hour.

"I obviously didn't hate it seeing as I didn't kill anyone," the Master pointed out, pausing when he saw the look on the Doctor's face. "Did I?"

"No," the Doctor said slowly, looking at the lamppost down the street. The Master followed his line of sight to see a wreath hanging with a single piece of mistletoe dangling off the bow.

"You know," the Doctor said quietly. "There's another human tradition."

The Master simply stared at him until the Doctor sighed in disappointment and began to walk towards the TARDIS. He took two steps before the Master took hold of his arm and hauled him over to the lamppost. He grabbed the Doctor by his coat and pulled him close, pressing their lips together.

The Doctor couldn't stop his mouth from twisting into a smile and kissed back, slowly bringing up his hands to cup the Master's neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they became aware of snowflakes dusting across their eyelashes, quickly melting on their heated skin.

"It's snowing!" the Doctor exclaimed. "It's properly snowing! I love a Christmas with proper snow."

"I believe I was promised a Christmas shag, Doctor," the Master said after a moments pause. The Doctor raised an eyebrow before smirking and took off for the TARDIS.

"Last one there's on bottom!"

The Master hadn't run that fast in years.

-----

When the Doctor opened his eyes there was a giant Christmas tree in the room and he bolted upright before realizing that it was not of the spinning variety. He took a closer look and his mouth dropped open as he noticed a few of the presents he had wrapped for the Master sitting cheerily underneath.

"I can hear you gaping," the Master's muffled voice came from underneath the pillow. "Only you could make speechlessness so loud."

"You brought a tree in here?" the Doctor asked, still shocked.

"I had a small discussion with the TARDIS about whether or not leaving the Christmas tree in the library was really a good idea," the Master corrected.

"And you got me gifts?"

"I purchased a few small objects that I hope will keep you occupied so you don't bother me all the bloody time."

The Doctor grinned and pulled the pillow away from the Master, swooping in with a kiss when the other Time Lord turned to snap at him.

"Happy Christmas," the Doctor said when they finally broke apart. The Master rolled his eyes and grabbed a small box lying next to the bed.

"Before you get all sentimental, which you are _not_ if you want me here," the Master warned as he handed him the present. "Open this."

The Doctor turned over the thin box in his hands before he slowly undid the dark green paper. He opened the cover to find a single sprig of mistletoe resting on white tissue.

"I think it'd be a good idea to pin over the bed, don't you?" the Master said.

"It's only Christmas once a year," the Doctor pointed out with a small smile.

"We live in a time machine, Doctor. It can be Christmas every day."

The Doctor couldn't think of a snappy comeback before the Master pushed him back onto the bed. The Doctor couldn't stop grinning happily after the Master finally managed to mutter "Happy Christmas."

He was going to have to send Donna something nice.


End file.
